There's a Brother in my Closet!
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Kratts as Kids/ When eight year old Martin pulls a prank on his four year old brother, Chris, Chris might need to learn about the true meaning of forgiveness. First brotherly one shot I did on my own! YAY! R&R! :)


**Hey everyone! Back with a little one shot. Sk (Sakura Kamada) and I were talking last night, and we were trying to figure out what story to do together, and unfortunately, this story kind of had a mind of its own (****_you know how that goes_****). But DON'T worry! Sk and I will post a new story together, I promise! I know how much you guys loved I Will Always Protect You. X)**

**So without a further or do...on with this story!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

**Oh, and PS: Sk, it's always a pleasure working with you, friend. :)**

Okay, lets get the ages down.

_**KRATTS AS KIDS!**_

Chris Kratt=4 years old

Martin Kratt=8 years old

It was 8:00 at night, and it was time for the Kratt's residence to call it a night, even though it was summer. After brushing his teeth, four year old Chris Kratt dragged his teddy bear behind him, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He walked past his four year older brother, Martin's, room as he past, and Martin had his bed lamp on, and had his face in a Superman comic since he wasn't the least bit tired. Still though, the younger Kratt waved at him.

"G'night Martin." He called.

Martin poked his face out of the comic.

"Night, bro." He replied. Just then, their father walked into his room.

"Alright, Sport, lights out." He said, switching the main light switch for Martin's room off, and his bed room went dark.

"Night, Dad." Martin said, turning over.

His father left the door slightly open, like he always did. But as soon as his father's steps were out of ear shot, Martin sprang into action. Not being tired at all, he had his best idea ever! He slowly tip-toed to his door, and pulled it back a little, to see both of his parents in Chris's room, telling him good night. The time would be soon to attack.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good night Christopher." Chris's mom said, giving him a good night kiss to him on his forehead. Chris shook his head in disgust.

"Mommy! I'm not a baby anymore!" He shouted.

"Really? Last time I checked you were?" His mother said gently back with a little laugh.

"See you in the morning, squirt." His father said, closing the door just like he had with Martin's a few minutes ago. Chris put his green teddy under his arms, and turned over and closed his eyes. He had a good reason to be so tired. It's kind of hard to play tag/hide and seek all day when your brother can run two times as fast as you. Chris was almost in dreamland, when he thought he heard a creak. Eyes bolting wide, he listened even harder. He could've sworn he heard a small bang from inside his closet. Bolting upright, and pulling his teddy close, Chris dashed his eyes left and right, looking for anything out of place. Oh, how that room was so dark now. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"_It...it must just be my imagination_" Chris finally concluded, knowing that monsters weren't real...or were they? Another thud from Chris's closet could be heard, although he thought he also heard a soft... 'ow.'

Chris clinged onto his bed sheet for comfort, and pulled them to his face, just in case he had to take cover quickly. But again, it was silent.

"_Just go to sleep, Chris." _He finally said to himself. But then, suddenly...

_**"RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

Something jumped out of the closet to bared claws at the poor child!

"AHHHHHH!" Chris shrieked in at a high pitch, and hide himself under the covers as quickly as he could! He thought that the next thing he would hear was the monster trying to rip the blankets off of him, but instead he heard..._laughing?_

Chris cautiously got out from the covers.

"_WHAT?!_" Chris thought out loud, before tugging his lamp chain, and who should be there, but his older brother, Martin, rolling on the floor laughing so hard, you'd think it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Martin?!" Chris asked in disbelief, while his older brother lay there, trying to breath.

"You...you screamed like a girl!" Martin replied, again, throwing himself into a laughing spree.

Chris felt a little offended.

"I was...I did not! That's not funny!" He said in as fierce a tone as a four year old could make.

"You should've seen your face!" Martin continued, finally able to control himself.

**_"Martin William Kratt! Come here!"_** A sudden shout from downstairs, caught both boys attention.

"Uh oh." Martin said to himself, as he sulked and opened his brother's door ever so cautiously. You'd think he was walking his way to his execution. Chris couldn't help but feel bad for his brother...but still, if that was his idea of funny, it wasn't a good idea.

But Chris's curiosity got the better of him, and once Martin was downstairs, Chris crept to the stair case, and hid himself between the bars, kneeling on the ground, listening to his parents every harsh word for scolding of his brother.

"**_What were you thinking young man?!_**" He heard his mother say.

"I was just..." Chris could tell Martin was trying to fight his tears.

"_**If you think that's funny, how would you like to be in Chris's shoes right now?**_" Their father asked.

"Well..."

"_**You're the oldest, Martin William. You're supposed to be the example! Why would you do such a childish thing?!**_" Their mother added.

Chris couldn't stand it!

"_**And another**__**thing...**_"

"Please stop yelling at Martin!"

Suddenly, the parents were surprised to see Chris running down the stairs to his brother's side.

"Yes, it wasn't funny, but I'm sure he understands. Please don't punish him or anything. He just made a little mistake. But I forgive him, so shouldn't that be the end of it?"

Chris and Martin's Mom and Dad were quite surprised by Chris's words. He was growing up already. After a glace at their two sons, then to each other, the two parents nodded.

"Back to bed you two." Mom said. The brothers looked at each other, then walked back up the stairs.

"Those two are really going to look out for each other some day." Dad said.

"They sure will." Mom replied.

Chris's room was first up down the hallway.

"Well, see you in the morning, bro." Chris said.

"Chris?" Martin suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" Chris replied. Before Chris could react, his brother pulled him close, and hugged him tight.

"Mar...tin?" Chris was a little stunned to say the least.

"Thanks bro." Was all Martin said.

"No problem...um...you can let go now." Chris said, realizing that somehow, all his breath was leaving his lungs.

"Opps! Sorry!" Martin replied, letting go of his brother that nearly suffocated.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okay, I know the ending is a little cheezy, but c'mon! Gotta have a little brother moment in there somehow. XD Hope you enjoyed. I think...yeah, this is my first ever brotherly one shot! YAY! * throws random confetti * Anyway, since it's my first, make it special and review! :D**


End file.
